


Predestined encounter

by softigerhoshi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Childhood Memories, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softigerhoshi/pseuds/softigerhoshi
Summary: La multitud estaba estupefacta, especialmente un pequeño niño rubio, que miraba todo con ojos brillantes, para él era asombroso, una persona de su edad hacia magia, en un momento su mirada se humedeció, iba a llorar, realmente nunca se había sentido tan vivo.—Oh, pero que tenemos aquí—en un abrir y cerrar ojos, el niño de cabello largo apareció a su lado—. Mi pequeño amo, no es momento de estar triste —tomó sus manos entre las suyas—, este momento debe ser de pura felicidad así que sonría —cuando soltó sus manos, un montón de rosas cayeron de ellas haciendo reír al rubio.—Usted mi señor, tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que Hibiki Wataru allá visto en sus cortos años de vida.Eichi solo pudo sonrojarse, pero volvió a sonreírle.—Muchas gracias.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Predestined encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esto surgió como un regalo para la personita mas maravillosa del mundo, sabes quien eres uwu te amo espero que te guste

Eran las dos de la mañana y Wataru estaba extremadamente nervioso, cosa que no era común en él puesto que a su corta edad de 11 años ya se consideraba un profesional en el área del entretenimiento, ha sido alabado por cientos de personas mientras viajaba dando shows por todo Japón junto a sus padres, quienes le acompañaban a pesar de estar ocupados en sus trabajos.

Pero esto era diferentes, se suponía que hoy estarían dando un espectáculo para una de las familias más influyentes del continente asiático, los _Tenshouin,_ solo pensar en ese apellido le provocadas arcadas de los nervios. Todo debía ser perfecto, no se podía permitir arruinarlo o hacer algo de baja calidad, en ese lugar estarían personas famosas de todo el mundo y cualquier mínimo desliz podría significar el fin de su carrera, había trabajado en esto desde que tenía memoria, no sabría qué hacer si de repente desaparece todo por lo que ha luchado, ya que él amaba hacer feliz a las personas, ver sonrisas en sus rostros simplemente era maravilloso, por eso debía tener tanto cuidado, una mala crítica de los Tenshouin podía hacer que ya no actuara más, así de grande era su poder.

—Vamos «Hibiki Wataru» —dijo hablando consigo mismo, reflejado en el espejo colgado en la pared—, no es tiempo para estas tonterías debes hacerlo bien —cambiando su expresión seria por una sonrisa deslumbrante, volvió a hablar con un tono más animado —. _Amazing_ —como si fuera «magia» sacó de su sombrero un montón de palomas—. ¡Bien! Ahora solo falta perfeccionar el ultimo truco y todo estará perfecto para esta noche.

—¿Cariño? —Oh no, esa era la voz de su madre, ella ya le había dicho que no se desvelara, seguro lo regañará o peor ¡le prohibiría participar en el show!, en un rápido movimiento Wataru empezó a guardar todos sus utensilios bajo la cama, pero justo cuando iba a acostarse abrieron la puerta.

­­­—Bebé, ¿Qué te he dicho de quedarte despierta hasta tan tarde? No me estas dejando otra opción, si sigues así tendré que castigarte.

—¡No, mamá! —gritó desesperado—, por favor no lo hagas, simplemente estoy nervioso por lo de hoy y no puedo dormir, juro que no se repetirá.

Su madre se acercó a su cama y lo abrazó con fuerza, ella era así, muy cariñosa en todos los aspectos, desde que había sido adoptado todo su mundo dio un vuelco, tenía una familia, aun mejor, tenía personas quienes le apoyaban incondicionalmente.

—Solo trata de dormir ¿Si? No es bueno que te exijas tanto aun estas en crecimiento —besó su frente—. Mejor me quedo a dormir contigo así nos aseguramos de que descansarás como se debe.

—Mamá —replicó—. Ya soy mayor.

—Para mamá siempre serás un bebé—La hermosa mujer tomo la sabana y los arropó a ambos, acariciando los largos cabellos de su hijo, lo arrulló hasta hacerlo dormir al fin, mañana sería un día agitado.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, justo a las afueras del hospital más costoso de todo Japón se encontraba una mujer elegante, rubia de ojos azules, con un vestido largo y repleta de joyas, cargando a un pequeño niño de manera protectora.

—¡Donde está el transporte, hace hora que estamos aquí! Eichi no puede estar expuesto al frio de la noche tanto tiempo —exasperada le gritaba a la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

—Mamá— el niño trató de llamar su atención—, solo tenemos afuera dos minutos no me pasará nada. Justo al decir la última palabra tosió un poco, provocando que su madre se exasperará más.

—¡Eichi acaba de toser lo escucharon, espero ese vehículo ya! —en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció antes ellos una limusina de último modelo, un hombre trajeado salió a escoltarlos a ambos dentro del vehículo, cuando cerró la puerta y subió al asiento del conductor pudo escuchar los gritos histéricos de la bella mujer

—¡Se tardaron demasiado! Si le hubiera dado un ataque a Eichi hubiera sido su culpa y créame le haría pagar las consecuencias.

El hombre tembló.

—Discúlpeme mi señora, el trafico hizo que me retrasara tres minutos, no volverá a pasar nunca más.

—Más le vale —luego de ese breve intercambio de palabras el viaje continuo en silencio, Eichi se acurrucaba en el regazo de su madre buscando calor.

Tardaron unos pocos minutos en llegar a su destino, una deslumbrante mansión color blanco, entraron caminando tranquilamente y los sirvientes les abrieron la puerta.

—Bienvenido joven amo, señora Tenshouin —todos hicieron una reverencia.

—Bueno ya que están aquí, alguno de ustedes lleve a Eichi a su habitación, tengo los brazos cansados de estarlo cargando tanto tiempo.

—¡Si señora! —una de las sirvientas tomó al pequeño cuidadosamente —. Vamos a su habitación joven amo —a paso lento lo llevó al cuarto, depositándolo suavemente en su enorme cama—. ¿Necesita algo? ¿Ya cenó?

—Comí algo antes de salir del hospital no hay necesidad de preocuparse —respondió de manera cortes—. Ahora por favor, quisiera estar solo.

—Como desee amo —la mujer salió de la habitación.

Eichi se acostó boca abajo, enterró su cara en la almohada y gritó descargando todas sus frustraciones, sus hermosos ojos azules se empañaron y gruesas lagrimas empezaron a caer como cascadas.

—No sé porque si quiera se molestan —hipó—. Estaré de vuelta en ese lugar una semana, no, puede ser que mañana tengan que llevarme otra vez.

El niño se sentía frustrado siempre era lo mismo, Dios le impidió ser feliz, no podía ser como los otros niños, no podía saltar o divertirse, estaría encerrado para siempre entre paredes blancas y sabanas con olor a muerte, porque, quien sabe, quizás solo le quedaban un año o meses de vida.

Mientras lloraba, pudo escuchar como las pisadas de unos costosos zapatos de tacón se acercaban a su habitación, el pequeño se estrujó los ojos tratando de borrar todo rastro de lágrimas, y se sentó esperando pacientemente a que esa persona irrumpiera en su habitación.

—Eichi, querido —su madre entró, se sentó a su lado y volvió a hablar—: Mañana, bueno «hoy» en la noche haremos una fiesta para celebrar tu salida del hospital, así que alégrate.

—Pero —antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar fue interrumpido:

—Nada de réplicas, siempre haces lo mismo, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estarás afuera del hospital —dijo fríamente, Eichi sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

—Si madre.

—Buen niño —le acarició la cabeza, ahora a dormir, y luego la mujer salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Después de esa agria conversación, el pequeño se dispuso a dormir, tapó todo su cuerpo con la gran sabana y cerró los ojos, cuando despertara sin duda todo sería un caos.

* * *

Wataru dio un último vistazo al atuendo que llevaba en el espejo y salió corriendo de lu habitación.

—Mamá, estoy listo —el niño corrió hacia la mujer, ésta lo alzó y entraron juntos al auto que los llevaría a su destino de hoy.

Estaba muy nervioso, movía las piernitas de un lado a otro a la par que daba pequeños golpes en sus mejillas, tratando de calmarse sin éxito.

—Bebé, por favor tranquilízate, lo harás genial como siempre.

—Pero… Mamá

—Nada de «peros», ahora estate quieto que casi llegamos.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sus ojos violetas vislumbraron una hermosa mansión poseedora del jardín más increíble que había visto en su corta vida, lleno de flores de todo tipo, rosas, gardenias ¡Hasta girasoles! Todas perfectamente cortadas y organizadas de tal manera que se formaban fuguras hermosas con ellas.

— _Wow_ —Wataru estaba estupefacto, tomó la mano de su madre y ambos bajaron del auto lentamente.

—Has visto mansiones antes hijo, no hay que estar tan sorprendido.

—Sabes que nunca hemos visto una como esta, mamá —refutó con ojos brillantes—. Creo que todos mis nervios desaparecieron, debo dar ¡el mejor show de todo el mundo!

—Esa es la actitud pequeña—acarició su cabeza—. Ahora, vamos adentro.

Sin mirar atrás se adentraron en la mansión, unos sirvientes le recibieron con una reverencia.

—Hibiki-Sama, por aquí por favor—una de las sirvientas les guiaba por la casa al que sería su «cuarto de espera» puesto que él era la s _orpresa_ de la noche.

Entraron a un cuarto bastante espacioso, perfecto para practicar sus trucos antes del evento principal.

—Los dejo —la mujer salió a paso rápido.

Wataru empezó a practicar y repetir sus líneas para hoy, su madre solo le observaba con cariño.

—Lo harás perfecto, así que no te canses antes de la presentación real.

—Sé que sí, solo estoy un poco ansioso.

La bella mujer lo abrazó cálidamente, el pequeño se quedó quieto sintiendo el calor que emitía su madre.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que un hombre trajeado entró a la habitación

—Hibiki-Sama, ya es hora.

Wataru se separó del abrazo y salió afuera, todo su semblante cambió, el aura que emitía no era la de un niño de once años, en ese momento, estaba encarnando a un profesional. A paso rápido llegaron al salón principal repleto de hombres y mujeres de alta sociedad, usando ropas más costosas que su propia casa y joyas hechas de los más finos diamantes.

En ningún momento sintió miedo, puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambiente, todas las miradas estaban en él, toda la adrenalina le subió de golpe. _Era hora del show._

—Damas y Caballeros ¡con ustedes, su Hibiki Wataru!

La multitud lo miraba en silencio.

—Se lo que están pensando, «que hace un niño allá arriba» —imitó a la perfección la voz del mayordomo que los había escoltado anteriormente—. O quizás seria _,_ «no es muy joven para hacer este tipo de cosas» —ahora replicó la voz de la sirvienta.

La gente estaba en shock, «¿esto era real?», pensaban todos.

—En respuesta a sus pensamientos ¡si todo esto es real, _Amazing_! —al recitar la última palabra un montón de palomas salieron de su espalda.

Todos aplaudieron sin cesar, «este niño lee mentes», «es mágico», todo tipo de murmullos se escuchaban en la habitación junto a los vítores.

—No se quedan sin palabras ahora, su _Hibiki Wataru_ acaba de empezar.

Las horas pasaban y el pequeño realizó un sinnúmero de hazañas, como, por ejemplo; «caminó» en el aire, hizo crecer un ramón de rosas de su mano, y llenó la sala con luces de colores.

La multitud estaba estupefacta, especialmente un pequeño niño rubio, que miraba todo con ojos brillantes, para él era asombroso, una persona de su edad hacia magia, en un momento su mirada se humedeció, iba a llorar, realmente nunca se había sentido tan vivo.

—Oh, pero que tenemos aquí—en un abrir y cerrar ojos, el niño de cabello largo apareció a su lado—. Mi pequeño amo, no es momento de estar triste —tomó sus manos entre las suyas—, este momento debe ser de pura felicidad así que sonría —cuando soltó sus manos, un montón de rosas cayeron de ellas haciendo reír al rubio.

—Usted mi señor, tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que _Hibiki Wataru_ allá visto en sus cortos años de vida.

Eichi solo pudo sonrojarse, pero volvió a sonreírle.

—Muchas gracias.

—Solo digo la verdad— y como si hubiera sido un espejismo, el niño desapareció y volvió al centro de la habitación.

La noche continuó de manera amena, con los asombrosos trucos del chico, Eichi se acercó a verlo de cerca y podría jurar que el otro le guiñó el ojo en varias ocasiones.

Cuando hicieron las once, su madre apareció en la sala y habló a los invitados con voz firme y elegante:

—Este ha sido un espectáculo asombroso, ahora dejemos a nuestro pequeño mago descansar un poco y pasemos el siguiente número.

Los invitados replicaron, no querían dejarlo ir, Wataru al ver la negativa solo pudo sonreír.

—Ya escucharon a la señora, su Hibiki Wataru debe irse, pero antes ultimo truco —el niño empezó a dar vueltas y rosas se arrebolaban a su alrededor, desapareciendo entre estas sin dejar rastro.

—¡Ha! —la gente gritó eufórica, sin duda había sido el espectáculo de sus vidas.

Todos estaban sorprendidos menos un pequeño de ojos azules que había visto a través del truco y se las había ingeniado para seguir al otro niño en su escape. Corrió un rato hasta que por fin pudo alcanzarlo en los pasillos de la misión

—¡Wataru! —gritó sin aliento

El otro niño escuchó como le llamaban y detuvo sus pasos, cuando volteó encontró al hermoso niño rubio arrodillado tratando de recuperar el aliento, se acercó a tranquilamente hacia él y hablo con voz calmada:

—Mi pequeño amo ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? La fiesta continua allá abajo.

—Lo sé, simplemente quería verte.

—Entiendo —Wataru lo ayudo a ponerse de pie— ¿Qué quería decirme?

—Solo, «hola».

Wataru se quedó atónito con la respuesta del otro niño y se hecho a reír, Eichi podía jurar que la risa de aquel niño debería ser considerada la más bella del mundo, era una melodía gloriosa para sus oídos, nunca había experimentado algo igual.

—Bueno parece que el pequeño amo es un curioso.

—Eichi.

—¿Hmm?

—Ese es mi nombre.

—Mis disculpas entonces, Eichi —Wataru tomó su mano y besó el dorso de esta haciendo sonrojar a Eichi por segunda vez en la noche.

—Podemos—tomo aire—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro, pero solo unos momentos, tengo que volver con mi madre en un rato.

Eichi sonrió tomándolo de la mano y lo arrastro a su habitación.

— _Wow_ ¿este es tu cuarto?

—Sí, aunque casi nunca duermo en ella—respondió secamente arrastrándolo hacia su cama.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Pasó la mayoría de tiempo en el hospital debido a mi condición.

—Lo lamento —Wataru volvió a tomar sus manos.

Eichi se quedó quieto sintiendo la calidez del otro.

—Sabes Wataru—rompió el cómodo silencio que les rodeada—. Hoy me sentí más vivo que nunca, tu presencia, tu voz, tus actuaciones, todo fue como un tifón de emociones que sacudió mi alma, nunca me había sentido tan vivo, tus ojos violetas, tu hermoso cabello azul, todo en ti es fascinante, quisiera conocerte más, quisiera que pudiéramos tener la misma vista. Ciertamente no creo en el amor a primera vista, en primer lugar, ni siquiera pienso que exista ese sentimiento llamado _amo_ r, pero sin duda alguna tu mera presencia puso todo mi mundo de cabeza. Gracias.

Wataru escuchó todo lo que dijo el otro niño atentamente tratando de contener sus lágrimas, nunca nadie le había dicho algo igual, ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse.

—No sé qué decir.

—Entonces no digas nada.

Eichi junto sus frentes y se quedaron así un rato hasta que oyeron unos toques en la puerta.

—Amo Eichi, su madre lo busca—habló uno de los sirvientes desde afuera.

Se separaron apresuradamente, solo pudieron mirarse a los ojos, Wataru decidió hablar:

—Gracias por hablarme hoy Eichi, desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo que volvamos a vernos.

—Y yo deseo vivir lo suficiente para ello.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama aun tomados de la mano, Wataru inspiró el que creía era todo el aire de la habitación y con cuidado besó la mejilla del otro niño que se tiñó de rojo al instante.

—Asegúrate de alcanzarme—Y con estas últimas palabras el niño de cabellos largos desapareció dejando a Eichi solo en la habitación, con una cálida sensación en su mejilla.

—Juro que algún día serás mío, Wataru.

Al siguiente dia Eichi tuvo que ser internado nuevamente, pero por primera vez no maldijo, puesto que ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para seguir luchando, y ganaría, para poder ver a su ángel nuevamente.

* * *

—¡Eichi! ¿estás aquí? —un joven de cabello largo gritó despertando al mencionado de su sueño,

—Si Wataru, no hay necesidad de gritar.

—No te encontraba en ningún lado y me preocupe ¿sabes? Últimamente solo estas trabajando—fingió molestia.

—Te recuerdo que tú también lo estas, la compañía de teatro consume todo tiempo.

—Okey, lo admito, ambos estamos ocupados —Wataru se acercó al sofá donde descansaba Eichi y se sentó en sus piernas.

—Puedo preguntar ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Me siento en tus piernas, o acaso el _emperador_ se ha vuelto senil.

—Creo que ese es el papel de _aquel_ amigo tuyo.

—Ese amigo tiene nombre.

—No quiero mencionar su nombre cuando estoy a punto de besarte.

Cumpliendo su palabra, el rubio lo tomó de la cintura y junto sus labios en un beso, fue cálido, sin nada de lujuria en él, simplemente querían disfrutar el momento, sentirse cerca luego de tanto tiempo.

Se separaron en busca de aire.

—Te amo —dijo Wataru juntando sus frentes.

—También te amo, eres la estrella que iluminó mi vida, le diste sentido a lo que soy, gracias a ti estoy aquí porque irrumpiste en mi vida sin pleno aviso y pusiste todo de cabeza, tu plena existencia es el mayor de los regalos.

Wataru se sonrojó violentamente, no importa cuántas veces su novio le dijera ese tipo de cosas, no podría acostumbrarse.

—Nunca cambias ¿eh? Sigues siendo el mismo _romántico._

Eichi tosió nervioso.

—¿Puedes olvidar eso? por favor.

—Cómo quieres que olvide cuando un niño desconocido, me arrastro a su costosa habitación y recitó palabras de amor extremadamente vergonzosas —Wataru acarició las hebras rubias con delicadeza.

—Es tu culpa.

—¿Y por qué seria eso?

Eichi no respondió solo volvió a besar sus labios, Wataru correspondió al beso con la misma pasión, el rubio empezó a acariciar las caderas su pareja, se separó de sus labios un momento para repartir besos en su cuello, Wataru trató de contener los sonidos que salían de él. Las cosas estaban subiendo vertiginosamente de tono.

Mientras se acariciaban mutuamente, no notaron que dos conocidas figuras habían entrado a la habitación.

—Presidente-Sama, Wataru-Sama, ¿se puede saber que están haciendo?

Ambos se sobresaltaron y Wataru salió del regazo de Eichi dándole la espalda a los nuevos «invitados» para tratar de arreglar su muy desordenada ropa.

—Yuzuru, Tori, Bienvenidos —Dijo Tenshoin con voz calmada, arreglándose la corbata.

Yuzuru tapaba los ojos de Tori con una de sus manos.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —el pequeño forcejeaba—. ¡Exijo que me dejes ver a Eichi-Sama!

—Su pureza no puede ser mancillada joven amo, así que no puedo permitirlo.

—¡Pero! —siguió forcejeando.

Wataru y Eichi solo se sonrieron, realmente todo era perfecto ahora más que nunca, ya no estaban solos porque tenían compañeros, amigos y una nueva _familia,_ para compartir su felicidad.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**


End file.
